narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Unabara
swimmer |jutsu = , Body Flicker Technique, Enclosing Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Slashing Bandages, Transformation Technique, Unsealing Technique, , Intersection Method, , Chakra Shockwave Slash, Iaidō, Flash, Rupture, Samurai Sabre Technique, Cooperation Ninjutsu, Lightning Release Co-Operation: Thunder Bomb, Lightning Water Dragon Bullet, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, , Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave, Storm Release: Laser Circus, , Mud Release: Bottomless Hole, Mud Release: Landslide, Mud Release: Mud Doll, Mud Release: Mud Mask Rejuvenation Mud Release: Muddy Water Wall, , Tornado of Water, Water Characters, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Forge Technique, Water Release: Water Spikes, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Water Release: Water Weapons, Water Release: Water Whip, Water Replacement, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, , Lightning Release: Lightning Rod, Lightning Release: Overdrive, Lightning Release: Thunderbolt, Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration, Lightning Strike, Clone Trap, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears, Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique, Earth Release: Mud Body Technique, Earth Release: Mudslide, Earth Release: Mud Spore, Earth Release: Mud Wolves, Earth Release: Shadow Clone, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Mudshot Technique, Rock Armour, }} Unabara (海原) is a traveling fisherman and bodyguard for hire studying ninjutsu in Kumogakure. Appearance Unabara has mocha skin and storm grey eyes. His dark brown hair is braided into dreadlocks and held together with a blue scarf attached to his Kumo forehead protector. He has a lean yet muscular build developed through his constant swimming. Unabara wears a grey shirt, black pants, and sandals. He wears a modified Kumogakure flak jacket which covers his stomach over a blue sash. This sash conceals two red tantō behind his back. Over all this he sports a blue jacket. When not carrying his naginata- Hangaku in hand, he seals it within the grip bandages and wears them on his right arm. He wears a seashell string necklace as a traveler’s token from his little sister. Personality Unabara is generally pretty easy going as he is happy to help others and keep the peace. Despite this he is not one to be pushed around, and will hold firm to his beliefs even at the risk of his life. He is incredibly patient, and able to remain level-headed through frustrating situations, a trait which he attributes to his time spent fishing. He is protective of those he cares about like his family. History ~In Progress~ Abilities Before traveling to Kumogakure, Unabara was raised for a life at sea as a fisherman and sailor. He is an exceptional swimmer, with great core strength and solid endurance. He is able to tie 32 different kinds of knots, and sail through turbulent waves with precision and confidence. He possesses a mastery of multiple bladed weapons including naginata, spears, and swords, all of which which he learned to wield from his mother and training in Kumo. Unabara can use Lightning Release, Water Release, and Earth Release ninjutsu. Through his Kekkei Genkai Unabara can also use Storm Release and Mud Release. In conjunction with his naginatajutsu these techniques can be exceptionally lethal. His naginata Hangaku is a family heirloom and has the ability to store and release Lightning Chakra. Trivia Unabara’s mother named him after the sea as a symbol of freedom and strength. Unabara's favorite meal is seafood paella. Quotes "Do not dishonor yourself." "You’ll always be as stubborn as you are." "Fishing is a life and death struggle between man and fish. Forget this and you will most certainly get hurt." Art Credit Artwork by SuperSoul030 with permission for use by Sea&Sky.